


I'll Take Care of You Today

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, Loving Steve Rogers, M/M, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Top Steve Rogers, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: Tony has been over working himself, again, coming to bed later and later. Steve has had about enough of it and is worried about Tony and his health. So he gets Pepper to clear his schedule so he can take care of Tony and help him get some well needed rest and relaxation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	I'll Take Care of You Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thanks again to the wonderful Cookie for betaing!

It was almost two in the morning when Tony got home and rolled into bed next to Steve. He’d had another late night in the lab because of all the work he had at the office during the day. He was working on projects for Stark Industries, tweaking the weapons and suits for the Avengers, and working on his own personal projects.He was exhausted but even though he was used to it, today just felt different.

When he threw his clothes off and got under the covers, Steve stirred in his sleep, grabbing onto him. "Tony? Ugh what time is it?"

"It's almost two in the morning Capsicle. Go back to sleep, ok?" He didn't quite catch what Steve said because he mumbled it into his shoulder, but he soon drifted off to sleep again.

Steve was tired too, he knew – training new recruits at SHIELD twice a week did that to ya, plus all the personal training, working out, and paperwork that he did as well, yet he still managed to get up and go on his runs in the morning with Bucky.

Tony tried to fall asleep beside Steve, but his mind kept drifting to all the work he still had to do. Papers that Pepper needed him to sign, approving funding for this project and the next, making guest appearances at colleges to give lectures – his mind was everywhere. Eventually, he did manage to shut his eyes and drift into sleep, but it didn't seem to last very long when he heard Steve's alarm go off at 5:40 AM. "Steve...it's too loud."

"Oh sorry beloved." He turned the alarm off and rolled out of bed, getting ready to run. "What time do you have to be at the office today?"

Steve didn’t really expect an answer, but Tony managed to say, "I think at 8? Pepper wants me there early..." Steve gave him a semi-disappointed, semi-sad look.

"Tony, when was the last time you took the day off?"

"I take days off all the time Steve, you know, for hero-ing and stuff?"

Steve shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Like no Stark Industries, no R&D, no Avengers and no lab. Nothing." Tony may have been only partially awake, but he was conscious enough to think about that. Honestly, he couldn't remember. He was always doing something, recently and even back in his twenties, there was never time for himself because he was always partying with other people. "That's what I thought. Well, I'm going on my run with Bucky. If you're still here when I get home, I'll make sure you're up for work, ok?" Tony barely made a noise, but it seemed to be enough confirmation for Steve, as Tony heard him walk out of the room. After he left, Tony couldn't fall asleep again. He was half-awake, but enough that he was able to sit himself up in bed and look at what he had to do. It was only Tuesday and his schedule was packed. “Ugh...guess I'm up now.” He slowly rolled out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Boss, you alright there?" 

“I'm fine FRIDAY. Just a rough start."

"You should slow down, Boss. You're working too much."

"FRIDAY, mute." Tony knew he programmed his AIs to have concern for him, but sometimes he just had to tough it out and get the work done.

He got some nice clothes out of the closet and slowly put them on. He wanted to try and be gone before Steve got home, in case he was in for another lecture on how to take care of himself. Pulling out his phone, he saw it was almost seven. “Great, perfect, time to go make coffee.” He shut the door behind him and went down to the coffee pot in the kitchen.

It was oddly quiet for this time of day. Clint would usually be crawling around somewhere, causing a ruckus of some sort. He turned the pot on and as soon as he did, he saw Steve and Bucky walk through the door. "Oh you're up. I wasn't expecting you to be,” said Steve

"You need to have more faith in me darling. I have a lot of work to do. Was it a good run?"

Bucky snickered a little. "This punk thought he could lose me in the woods, but I saw what he was up to." They liked to do that sometimes, race to see who could finish first.

"Huh, alrighty. Well I'd love to hear more about it, but…” The coffee pot dinged, signaling it was done and he quickly grabbed a mug from the cupboards. "I have to get going. I have a lot of work to do today."

Filling the mug, he headed for the door, knowing that Happy would be waiting for him. "Tony, wait!" He turned quickly and was met with Steve’s lips on his. "Don't work too hard today, okay?" Steve smiled, but Tony saw the worry in his eyes.

"I won't. I'll try to be home earlier today." 

  
  


He wasn't home earlier. In fact he was home much later. It was almost 4:30 when he rolled into bed. He had honestly thought about sleeping in the lab, but he only did that when Steve was away on missions now. It didn't feel right sleeping without him in bed.

When he got into bed, he didn't even bother to take his clothes off, he was just so tired. He didn't even say anything to Steve, he just passed out right there.

Steve woke up instantly, still kind of asleep, but he saw Tony laying there. Steve felt terrible himself, seeing Tony work himself to exhaustion like this. He knew it was early, but he grabbed his phone and texted Pepper asking her if she could clear Tony's schedule for the day. He was going to do something about this, whether Tony liked it or not.

When it came time for him to get up in the morning, Steve made sure his alarm wasn't loud enough to wake Tony. He left quietly, went on his run and was back by 7:45. Checking quietly to see if Tony was still sleeping, he breathed in a sigh of relief. Tony was laying there, curled up in the blankets. He was still in his clothes though, so Steve gently moved over to him and took them off one at a time, so as to not wake him. Once that was done, he went to work making breakfast. He turned the coffee machine on to brew some coffee and got a pan out of the cabinet to make some bacon and eggs.

"Oh are those for me?"

Steve turned to see Bucky walking over to the fridge and he scowled. "No, jerk. This is for Tony. I had Pepper clear his schedule so I could take care of him today."

"I'm surprised she let you do that."

He thought back to what he sent her earlier. He’d told her that his work would suffer and that SI would fall behind if he didn't take this personal day. She probably didn't buy it, but she must have noticed how tired he had been recently.

"Will he stay in bed to be taken care of though? You know his brain moves like a million miles a minute."

"I hope I can convince him to. Last night he came to bed at almost four in the morning. That's not good for him. As his boyfriend, I want to do more to help him out when he needs it."

Bucky smirked as he opened the fridge to get the orange juice out. "Good luck with that, Stevie. I'm gonna go shower then head in to see if anything needs done." Steve sighed as he moved over to the fridge to get the eggs and bacon out. “I should probably get some work done too...but today is about Tony.”

“Don't worry. I'll take cover for you if it’s too much. I'll just tell Fury you're taking a personal day." Steve looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks Buck, I appreciate it."

“Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. You owe me a favor for this one." Bucky nudged Steve a little and Steve laughed. 

“I got ya. Have a good day Buck."

“Tell Tony I want him to get lots of rest so you can stop worrying. I thought I lost ya in the woods."

Bucky took his glass and left the room as Steve continued to make breakfast. It took him about twenty minutes to finish everything up. He set everything on a plate for Tony, poured some coffee in his favorite mug and carried it all to the bedroom, only to find him still sleeping. It was about 8:30 in the morning and if Tony didn't have to work, he would be sleeping ‘til noon.

Steve gently set the plate down on the cedar chest at the foot of their bed and sat down beside Tony. He nudged him ever so slightly, trying to get him awake without completely ruining the sleep he was in.

After a few gentle nudges Tony stirred, slowly opening his eyes. "Steve..? Oh my God, what time is it?!" Tony sat up quickly, making Steve jump a little.

"Hey, don't worry. It's only 8:30."

"8:30?! I had to be at SI almost two hours ago!"

Tony was starting to freak out, but Steve just hugged him, pushing him back onto the bed and pressing his weight on top of Tony to keep him grounded.

"You don't have to get up, sweetheart. You can stay right here in bed today. I asked Pepper to clear your schedule because you've been so overworked lately. I'm going to take care of you today, got it? Starting with breakfast in bed and your morning coffee." Steve pushed himself off of Tony to get a bed table to place the plate on. Tony looked on at Steve, wondering what he did to deserve this man.

"Here we go. I made bacon and eggs for you. Your coffee is on the bedside table and I'll be right back to eat with you." Steve set everything up for Tony and walked away .

Tony was skeptical of this. He wasn't sure if this was real or if this was a dream. He took a tentative bite out of his eggs, and he was in heaven. Steve always made good food, he was the one who cooked team dinner most nights after all.

“Do you want to watch the morning news?" Steve came back in with his food and sat down next to Tony.

"Sure. Is this what you normally do in the mornings after your run?"

Steve shrugged, starting to eat. "Sometimes. Normally I read the paper and drink some coffee. If everyone is up around the same time, we eat breakfast together."

Tony frowned a little. He was always at work early and he missed eating breakfast with everyone. His old self wouldn’t have been so sad about that, but since he started dating Steve, he wanted to be more involved. He would have to change that.

“I can hear you overthinking, Tony. We don't eat together that often, so you aren't missing much." Tony blushed as Steve placed a hand on his cheek. "You're ok, ok? Now let's finish eating."

Steve picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Tony looked down at his food and continued to eat with Steve, watching whatever show he had turned on – Tony really wasn’t paying too much attention.

When they had finished eating, Steve took his and Tony's plates out to the sink for him to clean later. "Do you wanna go back to bed? You didn't get much sleep last night," Steve said, and Tony shrugged.

"Sure, I guess I still am a little tired." Steve smiled and moved back to his position on the bed. Tony snuggled up under the covers and clung to Steve by the hip. Steve rubbed his hair gently, calming Tony down as he drifted off to sleep once more.

By the time Tony woke up again, it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. Steve had moved on from reading his book and instead was doing some paperwork for SHIELD. "Steve, I thought this was a no-work day."

Steve turned his head to when he noticed Tony was awake and chuckled a little. "It's a no-work day for you. I never said anything about me, silly." He reached down to kiss Tony’s forehead and got back to work after that.

A few minutes later, Tony's stomach growled and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Do you want lunch? I'll make us something," said Steve. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, but can we order pizza for dinner? I don't want you to have to make me all my meals today." 

Steve chuckled as he replied, "I'll make you anything you want, whenever you want. It's no problem, dollface." Tony blushed as Steve got up and walked out of the room. This time, Tony followed him, saying that he didn't want to stay in bed all day long.

"What do you want for lunch? Do you need any more coffee? Do you want to sit on the couch?"

"Steve, I'm okay sitting right here at the bar and watching you. Calm down." Tony laughed a little bit and Steve blushed. He was really determined to take care of Tony today, he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

Steve made something quick and easy; apple slices, a salad, and a sandwich with ham, bologna, cheese and mayo. They sat there at the table, chatting away while eating. While they were talking, Tony got up to crack his back because he had been sitting for too long ,and Steve immediately got up and started to massage his shoulders.

"Um, Steve? What are you doing?"

"Are you sore? I'll work the kinks out for you." Tony had to admit that it did feel good, but he didn't need Steve to do that for him.

When Steve was satisfied with his work, he stopped, pulling his seat over to sit next to Tony.

"So, what do you want to do? It's the middle of the afternoon and the possibilities are endless." Tony contemplated his answer.

"We should do something you want to do. What do you wanna do babe?" Steve thought about it for a moment and then, with the straightest face possible, said, "I want to draw you, but I want to put you in whatever position I want. Is that ok?"

Tony nodded. "Sounds good to me. Where do you want me?" Steve took his hand and pulled him over to the balcony. He slid the door open and carefully positioned Tony where he wanted him. Telling Tony to stay put, he ran back inside to grab his sketchbook, pencils, an eraser and some shading charcoal. When he got back, he said, "Please don't move. If you do then I'll have to punish you."

Tony shivered. "So, we're going down this route huh?"

"Just be happy I didn't keep you there naked. This is about giving you a stress-free day, not humiliating you. Is this ok?"

Tony nodded eagerly. "More than ok. Get to it, soldier." Steve smirked at him, deciding to let that statement slide so he could get to drawing quicker. Tony moved his head back to face the city, as Steve had originally positioned him, and stood as still as he could.

As time went on, standing still became harder to do, but he wanted to be good for Steve. All he could hear was their breathing, the occasional breeze, the people down below, and the scratch of Steve's pencil on the page. For a brief moment, he thought he heard Steve take out his phone, but he didn't want to turn and ruin his good streak.

"Hello, yes I'm calling to order," said Steve, breaking the silence. "I'm ordering the pizza now, doll. Is there anything specific you want?"

"N-no. Whatever you want Steve."

"I'll take my usual please. And deliver it to the tower? Uh huh, thank you very much. Buh-bye."

Tony heard Steve hang up and he sighed."The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes. Can you stay still for a little longer?"

"Y-yes."

Steve continued to draw as Tony tried to not focus on his erection and focus more on keeping still. The twenty minutes went by quickly, and when Tony heard the knock at the door, Steve said, "Relax doll. You can move now." Tony felt all the tension leave his body as he moved his body slowly.

Steve got up with his supplies and set them on the coffee table before he left to get the pizza. "Thank you very much. Let me give you a tip." He had a small conversation with the delivery person as Tony moved back inside slowly. He heard the door shut and saw Steve move in with a box.

"Pizza's here. Do you want to eat now or do you want to eat it later?"

"Later. Please Steve..."

Steve set the box down on the table and moved to collect his things. Picking up the sketchbook first, he flipped the pages, which were all filled with Tony, and showed him his latest masterpiece. "Look how beautiful you are. This drawing shows how good you were for me." Tony moaned quietly as he moved closer to Steve. "You've been so good all day, letting me take care of you because you've been overworked. Do you want to keep being good for me?" Tony nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. "I need you to use your words, Tony."

"Yes...please Steve...take me..." Steve scooped him up bridal-style and carried him to their room, setting him gently on the bed. "I'm going to take your clothes off. You aren't going to touch yourself. I'm going to take care of you. How are you feeling?"

"G-good...wanna be taken...taken care of." Steve smiled and went to work, taking Tony's clothes off one at a time, starting with his shirt, pants, and then his boxers. He shuddered when he felt the cold air on his skin. "Ssh. It's ok."

Steve moved off the bed to take his clothes off and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. "Just focus on your pleasure, this is all about you. Don't hold back, ok?"

"Ok." He smiled, petting Tony’s hair.

Steve started by giving him kisses. His cheeks, lips, neck, and then he got to his nipples. He took the right one in his mouth and the left one in his hand and gently rubbed them. "Ah!" Tony moaned, arching his body into Steve’s. Steve continued to rub his nipples, switching between each so that they got equal time in his mouth. Then he moved lower, kissing his stomach, hips, inner thighs, calves and the tops of his feet. He moved back up to his cock and gently kissed the tip.

"Steve! Please!"

"Let me take care of you." He grabbed the lube as he said that, coating some of his fingers then moving them towards Tony’s hole. At the same time as he stuck his fingers in, he took Tony's cock into his mouth. The pleasure from his dick and his hole was a lot for Tony and Steve knew it, but this was about Tony. He was a constant stream of moans, pleas and cries of Steve's name, trying to turn in his grip. Steve was holding him down though, not hard enough to cause bruises, but enough to keep him grounded.

When Steve deemed him ready, he pulled off his cock with a pop and moved his fingers out slowly, causing Tony to whine at the loss. "Don't worry doll, I'll fill you soon. Are you still good?" Tony’s words were slurred, but he managed a ‘yes’ which was enough for Steve to slick his cock up and push in gently. He pushed slowly to the hilt, letting Tony get used to the feeling. Hearing Tony groan under him, he looked down and met his gaze. "M-move Steve...please..."Steve pulled out slowly, until just the tip was left in and then he pushed inside once more, fast and rough. Tony moaned, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist and gripping the bed sheets.

"Steve! More!" Tony’s moans stirred him on, his pace going faster and faster with each moan or plea he heard. "'M close...close Steve...!"

"You can touch yourself now...I want to see you cum on my cock." Tony quickly reached down to grab his dick and started pumping in time with Steve's thrusts. It didn't take long for Tony to cum after that, and Steve soon followed, cumming inside Tony. Steve looked down to see Tony's face, dreamy and floating, and leaned down to kiss him.

"You with me, doll?" He rubbed the side of his face soothingly as Tony blinked himself back to reality. "Yeah...I'm here..."

Steve pulled out, moving to the bathroom to get aftercare supplies. He cleaned Tony out first so he wouldn't be uncomfortable, wiping his cum off Tony’s stomach and then rubbing the rest of the sweat off his body. He cleaned himself when he went back to the bathroom to drop the things off and on his way back to the bed, he grabbed fresh pair of underwear for both of them.

"Do you feel taken care of now?"

"Oh yea, I might do this all the time now, if I know I'll be treated like this." Steve laughed as he rubbed Tony's head.

"Do you want some pizza now? It might be cold, but I'll heat it up. Tony nodded and Steve went to retrieve the pizza, finding some of the pieces gone. Must have been Clint – Steve should have put a note on it.He came back with two plates with two slices each, fresh out of the microwave. "Thank you love." Tony took his plate from him and set it in his lap. Steve got under the covers beside him and he turned the TV on to a random channel playing reruns of crime shows.

They ate their pizza as they watched, and Steve noticed Tony yawn halfway through the episode. He moved his empty plate to the side along with Tony’s, and nudged Tony down farther under the covers. Steve watched to the end of the episode, actually interested in who the murderer was, and then turned the TV off and moved under the covers with Tony. Steve turned to face his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"I'm glad I could take care of you today. I worry about you when you overwork yourself." Tony yawned as he patted Steve's bicep.

"I know...I'll work on it. I promise. Now–” he yawned once more “–it's time for bed." He closed his eyes slowly, leaning in for a good night kiss and Steve met him in the middle, kissing him sweetly. "Good night Tony. I love you."

"Love you too Steve." Steve listened until he heard Tony's breathing even out and he soon followed, feeling accomplished that he successfully took care of Tony. 


End file.
